


A Machine For Heroes

by TheCrabominableSnowman



Category: Amnesia: A Machine for Pigs, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Adopted Eri (My Hero Academia), Adopted Izumi Kouta, Alternate Universe, Characters Are Pro Heroes (My Hero Academia), Dead Midoriya Hisashi, Dead Midoriya Inko, Gen, Insane Midoriya Izuku, Mentioned Midoriya Hisashi, Midoriya Izuku has DID - Dissociative Identity Disorder, Midoriya Izuku is a Dad, Midoriya Izuku is an Archaeologist, Quirkless Midoriya Izuku
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:21:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28320822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCrabominableSnowman/pseuds/TheCrabominableSnowman
Summary: Nobody knows what happened that New Year's Eve in Musutafu. The city had suddenly gone radio dead and all roads were blocked off,once they had finally been able to clear out all the rubble the city was nothing but a smoldering ruins.Many had placed the blame on a well timed villain attack. The strongest heroes, the city had, went missing a couple of months before the incident.Others had blamed it on the many natural disasters that had plagued Japan in the pastThey are nothing but rumors and the true events are still a mystery.Everyone is certain about one thing though, it all started in the Midoriya family manor.The story is somewhat based on that of Amnesia: A Machine For Pigs, all the main elements are there but the detailsmight differ.Credit goes to the original creators.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. A change of heart.

**Musutafu, Japan, 11th of May 2XX0.**

Bakugou's car had finally arrived to his destination, the Midoriya Manor located on the outskirts of the city. High up on its hill it stood watch over the busteling streets down below. The road towards it had been mentained carefully with hedges properly cut lining the asphalt lane. The manor itself had a distinctive European design unlike the Todoroki estate which Bakugou had only been able to visit once. The size of the house was also something to behold, the mansion was almost as big as an entire apartement complex. Bakugou still wondered where Midoriya had gotten all the money for it.

The blond had stepped out of his car and approached the two giant wooden doors, he knocked on the handle and waited for a moment. One of the servant, a certain Ishimoto Satoshi, had opened the door and stared at him with an unimpressed look. He knows that most of the servants don't quite like him thanks to his personality but for all he cared they could all fuck off.

"Ah young Sir Bakugou, your arrival had been unannounced...as always." Ishimoto spoke, his tone equivalent to that of any man of high stature. If there was one thing in the world Bakugou hated it was those kinds of people, luckily Deku never changed into one of those assholes so he was still tolerable on the Bakugou scale.

"I don't have time for your bullshit, I'm here to see the fuckin nerd so let me fuckin in." Answered Bakugou but before he could enter the manor Ishimoto had closed the door to a creak blocking his enterance.

"I'm sorry sir but Master Midoriya had left the manor an hour ago, you'll have to come back tomorrow if you would like to see him." Said the elderly man while he slowly closed the door on Bakugou. Luckily he was able to place his foor in between the door and wall stopping it from getting closed in his face.

"I know for a fact Deku doesn't leave the fucking house on a saturday so let me in before I make my own door." Bakugou pointed an accusing finger at the man. Ishimoto just looked at the young man unconvincingly. "Please, if you would do that we would call the police so be reasonable and leave the premises."

Before Bakugou could yell at the man again a voice coming from further in the house interupted him. "Ishimoto, Who is it at the front door?" The voice spoke out as Midoriya stepped into the hallway. Ishimoto looked wide eyed towards Midoriya while Bakugou just stared at him with a shit eating grin. Ishimoto quickly cleared his throat and answered.

"The young Sir Bakugou has come to visit you, master." The servant said trying to ignore the look Bakugou had on him. Midoriya's eyes went in suprise when he heard who was at the door.

"Kacchan?! You don't come very often to visit." Ishimoto let Bakugou in the manor as Midoriya approached him. "Did something happen?"

"No, nothing just was in the area and wanted to congratulate you on that expedition of yours." Bakugou answered while handing over his coat to another servant. Midoriya had finally come back from one of his archaeological trips to Greece so that wasn't a total lie. Really, he missed his friend and wanted to see him again.

"Well it's not everyday you uncover a new temple on one of the islands." Midoriya said, he was blushing a bit on Bakugou's so called praise. "I wasn't the one who found it, the historical society of Japan just sent me to do some analysis on the ruins. Did you know the temple was for Dionysus? You'd think the only one they had was in Naxos but no, there was one hiding beneath the ground on the island of Sifnos. It must've gotten covered up after one of the earthquakes that ravaged the land doing that period."

Bakugou rolled his eyes as the nerd began going through the entire history of Greece for the hundreth of times. He never studied anything for history except in school but he has now an extensive knowledge on it, thanks to the nerd. He flicked Midoriya's forehead getting him out of his trance. "Hey, I don't got all day here."

"Oh r-right, please come in I'll make us some tea." Midoriya stammered as he led Bakugou further into the house. The hallways were filled to the brim with artifacts, pots, vases, paintings, skulls, Midoriya's collection was enormous. Bakugou had tried to count them all once, it took him two hours. They arrived in the kitchen of the manor, the room was silent with a servant brushing the floor as an exception. Midoriya was about to take the tea from the cupboards before the servant hastely stopped him.

"Please master, let us do it for you." The servant said as she grabbed the pot of green tea, Midoriya stood there for a moment before giving a small smile and a nod towards the servant. He joined Bakugou at the table.

"Why did you get servants anyways?" He asked Midoriya while accepting the tea the servant had made for them. Midoriya gave the woman a small smile and took his cup from the platter.

"It was getting hard to clean the entire manor on my own so Momo advised me to get servants, they started taking almost all of my tasks over. I tried to tell them that I can handle it myself but they just wouldn't listen so I decided to leave it be." Midoriya shrugged and took a sip from the tea. The room was now devoid of anyone except for the two friends, the ticking of a grandfather clock was the only thing that broke the silence.

"So where are the brats?" Bakugou took a sip from the drink and leaned on the wooden chair. Midoriya looked at him confused for a moment before answering. "Oh you mean Eri and Kouta, they're already asleep. Shinsou's training excercise really tuckered them out."

"Still can't believe the guy actually became a teacher." Bakugou said as he took another sip. "Remember how he always used to tell us how much he hated children, now he has become the new Aizawa of UA."

"I never met this Aizawa-sensei of yours but from what I hear he's certainly a character." Midoriya chuckled while taking a bite out of a pastry he got from a bowl sitting on the table. Bakugou just scoffed and took one too.

"He was a real pain in my ass that's for sure." Midoriya raised an eyebrow at Bakugou's statement. "But Kacchan I was there on your graduation speech and I remember you personally thanking him for everything he has done for you guys."

Bakugou turned beet red. "What, no I didn't! Shut the fuck up, you didn't see shit!" A smirk popped on Midoriya's face. "I also remember you crying when they handed you your hero liscence." A hand quickly placed upon his mouth, the pure hate aura radiating from the blond was almost measureable.

"Shut. your. Fucking. Mouth." Midoriya raised his hands in mock surrender before Bakugou let his hand go from his face. They both looked at eachother for a moment before both bursting out in laughter. "When was the last time you gave me such a look." Midoriya said in between his laughter.

"Don't get used to it. Next time I'll show it, it will be on your funeral." Bakugou puffed up his chest while trying to hide a smile forming on his face. "God Kacchan, always so morbid." Midoriya chuckled.

"So anyways how's it been with the brats, they doing alright on their first year?" Bakugou took another bite from the pastry, he looked up at Midoriya and was suprised at nerds sudden change of mood. His normal cheery smile turned into that of sorrow as he stared at the floor which suddenly got interesting for him.

"They're giving it their all, I've heard a lot of praise from their teachers and I'm really proud of them. Everyday they tell me how they are finally following their dreams, a chance I never got to have. So I'm really happy for them!" The answer wasn't very convincing for Bakugou.

"Then what's with that sad ass look in your eyes?" Midoriya looked at Bakugou a bit suprised before his gaze softened. "I won't lie that...the fee for UA is very expensive and with recent renovations to the mansion, we are now not doing great on the money part of life." Midoriya answered, Bakugou stared shocked at Deku. The nerd never had any problems with money thanks to his giant pay check but he has an idea where it might have went. It's no secret that the shitty nerd donates some of his wealth to charities and other community investments but doing it even while he is in trouble, he wasn't suprised that self sacrificing idiot.

"Any idea how you're going to get yourself out of it?" He asked, he was silently hoping that Deku wasn't going to sell his collection. He knew how much pride those old trinkets gave to Midoriya. "I don't have any other real option so I'll be taking a bit of a...risk. I might lose a l-lot of money if it doesn't work out." Answered Midoriya.

Oh no, he extremely did not like the sound of that. "What kind of risk we talking about here?" Bakugou suspiciously stared at Midoriya, the green haired man noticed his gaze. "D-don't worry it's nothing i-illegal. Most of my trips have been funded by different museums but this one will be funded by myself. That means everything I'll find will belong to me, I'm going to sell my findings and acquire enough money to get us out of our problems. I have a good tip from a colleague of mine of an aztec temple hidden somewhere in the dense rain forests of Mexico."

"When will you be leaving." Bakugou said. "In two days I'll take my plane to South America from there a crew I hired will help me find it. Don't worry, I have worked with them before and as far as I'm aware they're not any mercenary group so I should be fine. This isn't my first time, I can handle myself." Midoriya answered taking another sip from his tea.

"I wasn't worried about you, shitty nerd. I just wanted to know if I should expect a coffin to be send to me." Bakugou huffed while crossing his arms. Good that kinda calmed him down, he knows the nerd is made out of some strong shit but he's still quirkless at the end.

"Please Kacchan, I'm always careful" Midoriya answered with a bright smile on his face.

**Mexico, 15th of May 2XX0.**

Midoriya's crew walked around the caved in ruins of the Aztec temple, a man with a grey beard stood watch over the site on top of a hill overlooking the ruins. He was worried out of his mind tapping a foot rythmically on the ground, Midoriya was still in there somewhere. They had found the temple and entered it but soon Midoriya got split up from the main group thanks to some rubble. Midoriya assured to them that he would find a way to get out and that they just go back without him but once they were out of the temple the whole damn place came crashing down around them. 

One of his men approached him and his face lit up for a moment. "Did you find Midoriya? Is he alright?" He asked, the man just looked sadly at him and his mood immediately sunk. "I'm sorry sir but we found no trace of Midoriya, I think we need to accept the fact that he might be...dead."

The old man looked pissed of towards the younger one. "I've worked with that man for five years and he has saved my hide numerous times, I'm not leaving him that easily!" His rant was cut short by a shout from one of his other men. "We've found Midoriya! He's in a bad shape and requires medical assistance immediately!"

The old man rushed down the hill towards the place where the men had found Midoriya. His team were pulling away the rubble to lift Midoriya out of it. The young man was completely damaged, cuts and bruises lined his body beneath his torn clothes, his hair was covered in blood but the strangest thing was that he fiercely held to a stone orb in his hand with some kind of engravings on it. It took him quite some force to pry the thing from Midoriya's hand but once he was holding it in his own he felt something screaming at him to place the orb back where it belonged. He hastly placed back in Midoriya's palm, the unconcious man immediately grasped it. Five days later the old man was found hunged in his apartement.


	2. The waking world.

**Musutafu, Japan, 31st of December, 2XX0.**

"Dad!"

"Dad?"

**"Dad!!!"**

Midoriya woke up in a cold sweat from his sleep, he frantically turned his head looking around his room. Nobody was there, his room was completely quiet and dark. The raindrops from the storm outside scattered on the window, a grandfather clock ticked the seconds away. He let out a calming breath and sat at the edge of his bed. He looked down on himself, he was still in his clothes. Clothes that he couldn't remember putting on. He noticed the bright red scars on his hands, scars that he couldn't remember where he got them from. Finally his mind wandered to the noises that he heard before he woke up. "Eri, Kouta!" Midoriya gasped out loud as he ran out of his room shutting the door with a loud thud.

He ran through the halls of the manor trying to find his children but he couldn't recall where their rooms were. How did he know if they even lived here in the first place? He stormed into what he presumed was the living room of the mansion, high fashioned furniture garbed the space with their presence giving it an almost victorian feel. Above a lit fireplace hung a giant portrait of a green haired man alongside a white haired horned girl and a black haired boy. Below the painting stood their names, Midoriya Eri, Midoriya Kouta and finally Midoriya Izuku. He stared at the green haired man before him trying to piece the man in his memory. Was he some distant relative or something? That would explain his closeness to his children. Was he his brother? Did he have a brother?

A sudden realisation hit him, he fell down to his knees as he started to hyper ventilate. Who was he? He couldn't remember, he doesn't even know how he got into this house in the first place. He couldn't remember where he was born, where he lived, how his mother looked like. All he could remember were his children, the children he was supposed to protect. He needed to find his children, they were calling out to him begging for his help. He shot up and leapt up the stairs trying to find their rooms, he'll worry about that matter later.

**Musutafu, Japan, 12th of May, 2XX0.**

"Do I have everything with me?" Midoriya pondered out loud as he looked at his baggage for a final time. He had packed his extra clothes alongside all the gear he would need during this trip, he would buy rations once he had arrived in Mexico City. Suddenly something popped in his head, he opened his dresser and began to rummage through it. Sliding a wooden panel in the back of the dresser, he got out a revolver he always kept there for caution. He didn't know what he was getting himself into but he would better be prepared, good thing his license hadn't expired yet. He put the gun in one of his suitcases and finally closed that chapter of work. He was about to make his bed when all of a sudden a desperate cry echoed through the house. "Dad!" It was Eri.

  
His legs immediately kicked into high gears as he bolted out of his room, he arrived in the dinner hall where the cry originated from. There on the wooden floor infront of the table sat Eri, shaking as if she was crying. Midoriya ran up to her and crouched down, he tried to figure out what was wrong with her. "E-Eri, are you alright?! Did you get hurt, d-did something happen, is it one o-of your panic attacks?!" Midoriya managed to bearly stammer out as he tightly hugged his daughter. she suddenly started to giggle from under his embrace, he gave her a worried look. "Suprise!!!" From beneath the table cloth emerged the entirety of the former class 1-A alongside his son, Kouta. Eri was already on her feet doing a sort of jazz hands pose, the suddeness was a bit too much on his heart.

  
"Dad, are you alright?" Eri asked worriedly as she saw her father clutching his chest while still on his knees. "The damn nerd is having a heart attack!" Bakugo shouted as he rushed towards Midoriya's side but Midoriya waved a dismissive hand as he stood up on his feet. "Eri, can you promise to never do that again? My pour heart can't take this." Eri bowed her head slightly but her brother was quickly on her side. "We didn't really know any better way of getting your attention, dad." Kouta explained, Midoriya just sighed and gave them a warm smile. "Well you got my attention. W-what are you all doing here besides the obvious?"

  
Kirishima slumped an arm on Bakugou's shoulder and answered. "We heard from bakubro here that you were leaving tomorrow on a special trip so we decided to properly wish you good luck with a suprise party." Kaminari presented a lavish cake. "Yeah, we got Sato to bake this cake for us, free of charge I might add." Momo and Aoyama brought a basket of wines and cheeses. "I got some of my families special wine that we have been saving for such occasions." Aoyama nodded and got out a platter of different french cheeses. "Oui, oui, I even got some cheeses from my extensive collection as you know." Uraraka handed to Midoriya a bag of mochis, he could tell they were home made. "I didn't quite know what to bring so I brought some mochi, my own recipe." She said with pride in her voice, he couldn't help but chuckle. "Thank you very much, Uraraka." 

"And we got the booze!" Ashido shouted as she and Jirou placed the alcohol on the table. At the end of it there was so much food that the servants didn't need to bother to prepare anything for the party. Soon everyone was sitting at the large table drinking and joking catching up with each others life. Midoriya smiled at the scene, Eri was messing around with Todoroki making ice sculptures of her favorite disney characters on the table meanwhile Kouta was pulling a prank on Sero by blasting him with water and doing as if Kaminari had thrown his drink on him. Soon Sero and Kaminari were fighting on the ground while Kouta just doubled over on his chair laughing. His children were so happy in that moment, he would do anything to keep those smiles on their faces. He'll protect them with his life, he'll lie, steal, do anything just to keep his family safe. They had already experienced the low of life at their young age, he will make sure they'll never have to experience it again.

He felt something hit him in the leg, looking up he saw Bakugou staring at him. "What happened there nerd, you were looking at your rice as if it commited genocide infront of you." He must have spaced out there for a bit, Midoriya quickly regained his composure and answered. "I was just thinking about something. No need to worry, really." Bakugou just raised an eyebrow at his answer but decided not to comment more on it. "Well you better get to the cake already or else the yellow fucker will eat it all." He couldn't help but smile again as he took another piece of the delicious cake. The night of partying went on and soon it came to an end, the guests said their goodbyes and left the Midoriya family manor leaving it behind them. 

**Musutafu, Japan, 31st of December, 2XX0.**

He couldn't find them anywhere, he even visited their old playroom as he remembered but to his disappointment they weren't there. He finally came on a hallway with a staircase in the middel leading towards the first floor, most of the rooms in this hallway just had more historical artifacts but two immediately caught his attention. They both had a name plate hanging on the door, one was decorated with chibi cats the other was with different types of sea creatures, Eri and Kouta. He swung the door open in Eri's room, there was no one there. Deciding that if she wasn't in her room, she had to be alongside Kouta in his room. He stumbled into the boy's room but what greeted him was more empty space.

The room looked almost empty. Sure, the furniture was still there and on the shelves were different hero merchandise but the room was devoid of any human presence. It felt as if no one has lived in it for a considerable amount of time, the entire room was covered in a thick layer of dust begging to be cleaned up. He went into Eri's room and looked in there. It was in the same state as Kouta's room, the same dust layer and devoid of any human presence. If his children weren't in their rooms, where could they possible be? Had they already left the house? Then, where could they have gone to? He stared out of the window, there was nothing outside. Not a light nor a house, only an abyss that stretched over the hills outside the mansion. Out of nowhere he heard behind him a young girl's giggle, Eri's giggle. He spun his head back and managed to get a glimpse of two small figures rushing away from the door frame. He looked down the corridor but like the entire manor it was completely empty.

**Musutafu, Japan, 16th of May, 2XX0.**

Eri laid comfortable on her bed reading the newest edition of a hero magazine she managed to pick up from the store on her way from school. Her dad would sometimes lecture her on spending money reasonably but she knew that during autumn her dad would sometimes go to auctions in the city and spend a considerable amount of fortune on some antique hero merch. Her class was lucky that today Shinsou-sensei hadn't given them any homework so she and her brother could just relax for today. Speaking of him, where was he? Probably playing another one of his games, most likely Troll Souls 4. As if being summoned Kouta rushed into her room, he fell to the floor gasping for air.

"Nii-chan, did something happen?" She dropped her magazine and went to help her brother up. His eyes were in shock and he looked as if he had seen a ghost. "Dad's in an emergency room in Mexico, he won't be able to come home tomorrow." He gasped out still trying to catch his breath. A sudden lump began to form in her throat. "I-is he alright?" She managed to stammer out, her brother just stared at her. She could read the unawareness and confusion in his eyes. "They...they don't know, they said something happened to him while on his trip. They dried to contact his colleague but he wasn't picking up so they decided to contact us. They said that he might make it but that he'll probably lose all function of his legs." She felt tears streaming down her face soon she felt the warm embrace of her brother. The world around her felt as if it had turned dark, a candle had been snuffed out and she was left in a dark room. It reminded her of Kai, she didn't feel how she began to voilently shake.

"Dad survived worse before, he'll live through this and when he returns he'll make us all a big bowl of katsudon just like he always does then he'll tell us some stories about whatever he discovered there. It'll probably sound like an old adventure movie but that's how we like it." Her brother said softly to her, making circle patterns on her back. He was right, dad had once almost lost his arm while exploring the ruins of a chinese palace and he still made it out alive. Nothing could stop him because he was Midoriya Izuku, her hero. A small smile began to form on her lips and they both fell asleep in each other's embrace just like they did when they were kids.


	3. A connection.

**Musutafu, Japan, 31st of December, 2XX0.**

Are his children playing with him? He could have sworn to see their shadows running through the halls. Midoriya sat silently on the couch in the main living room nursing a headache with a bottle of whisky he had found on the table. It gave him a slight relief but not a permenant one. His mind wandered to another question that had been lingering in his head, among the other ones that had been piling in his mind. Who was he?

It was strange, he could only remember everything from the moment he had woken up. What had happened before seemed to just have disappeared from his mind, it felt like a haze has rolled over in the inside of his skull hiding whatever was behind it. If he could only recollect those events, he might get a clue on his children's whereabouts. He almost jumped out of his skin when he heard the piano in the room suddenly start playing. It was a somber melody that carried a hint of melancholy, It sounded nice if only the instrument wasn't horribly out of tune. He stood up from the couch and made his way over to it. The keys were moving on their own as if someone was sitting infront of it, setting their fingers on the black and white marble. He was about to touch the keyboard when the whole mansion began to voilently shake, his fingers were almost crushed by the wooden lid. A machine like shriek echoed through the halls, a whirring noise added to the cacophony of sounds. Just like it had appeared, it was already gone.

Midoriya got up from the floor he fell on and brushed himself off. Had an earthquake happened nearby? Then what were those horrible noises he had heard. It sounded like a beast's dying scream had roared beneath the house. Why did it sound familiar? He was getting nowhere with this, he had more questions than answers.

"Dad, over here!" Kouta's voice came from behind him, he turned around hoping to see his son. No one was there. "Kouta, where are you?" He shouted through the mansion. Nothing, no response. Then for a moment he could have sworn a shadow ran past the doorway leading to two corridors on the opposite sides of each other. He followed the figure's path through the right corridor, he arrived in the main hall with two big wooden doors leading to the outside. Sadly, the doors were locked.

**Musutafu, Japan, 25th of May, 2XX0.**

"Will you get down here already!" Her brother shouted to her. She was still doing her hair, carefully braiding it just like Hagakure had taught her. "I'm almost done!" She shouted back to her impatient brother. Why couldn't he just wait a bit longer? When she was finally done, she ran down the stairs to meet her brother in the hall. He was in his usual nerdy t-shirt and balck short combo, a trait he sadly picked up from their dad's youth. Speaking of which, he was coming back from his trip. They got the call from the hospital that he was discharged, he made an almost full recovery. They said that he'll need to use a cane from now on but aside from that he was perfectly fine. It was strange that dad didn't call them but she guessed he must have been busy.

She joined her brother infront of the wooden door anticipating their father's return. They had planned a sort of suprise dinner for him, they had found an old recipe book from grandma in the kitchen and decided to make dad's favorite. They also wanted to give him a suprise greeting, her brother handed to her a party popper, she couldn't wait to see dad's face for this one. Not a moment too soon the door began to creep open and Midoriya stepped in holding a suitcase in his left hand, a wooden cane in his right. "Welcome back!" they both yelled as they jumped infront of him exploding the poppers in a dazzeling show of glitter but there was no reaction on his face.

Their dad stared at them, not an emotion in his look. His eyes were glazed over, they seemed to have turned into a lighter shade of green if that was even possible. He didn't even give them a smile, not even one of his small soft ones. He just stood there, motionless. He coughed in his fist. "I hope you are quite done now." He said, she didn't recognize his voice. His voice was the same as always but something behind his tone felt off, it wasn't the way that she remembered it sounding. "Uhm...let us help you with your luggage." She moved to get his suitcase but he raised a hand stopping her. "I have it well under control, you can return to whatever you were doing." He replied.

"Let me atleast get one of those boxes." She moved to pick up a metal box behind Midoriya, it looked as if it was some kind of cooler but it was heavily locked with multiple combination locks. Suddenly she felt someone grab her by her collar and yank her back into the hall away from the piece of luggage. "Don't you dare touch it!" Her dad snarled at her, she didn't even know how to respond to that. She never saw that look of hatred on his face, much less directed at her, their dad always was considerate of them. He always worried about them, he never had the heart to raise his voice. Something was wrong with him. "...I'm sorry about that, please go to your rooms and leave me be for a moment." Her dad said as if nothing bad just happened. 

He moved past her not even bothering to give her a glance, the task to help her up fell to her brother. They both stood there watching the man leave the hall, her brother managed to quickly say to him. "We uh, made Katsudon." Their dad just gave them a side glance. "Leave it infront of my office." With that dad had walked off, leaving them both shocked in the hall. "W-what was that?" She stuttered holding her brother and her breath tightly. "I think he's a bit on edge, we should give him a bit of space. Let us just ask Ishimoto to bring his luggage inside. I think we all need a break." Her brother tried explaining but she could tell that he knew it. Something was seriously wrong with dad.

**Musutafu, Japan, 31st of December, 2XX0.**

"Come on slowpoke, we're almost there!" The teasing voice of his children echoed once again through the empty corridors. Why did he hear them but never actually see them? They were begging him to follow them, encouraging him to walk through the mansion. God, was he going insane? He walked through the halls following the creaks and the giggles of his children. The house started to shake again, the lights flickered on and off, the same roaring sound screamed through the house. He almost fell again but managed to grab on to a table. It stopped after a few seconds and the lights were back to normal. What was happening outside?

"Look dad, over here!" Kouta's voice came from behind a closed door, he had to push hard on it to get the old wood to budge. Once he stumbled in he began to look around. It was someone's personal study, a mahogany desk stood in the middel with a work computer and other supplies. On the walls hung different landscape paintings and behind the desk hung a collection of 19th century rifles in pristine condition. Midoriya quickly looked beneath the desk, Kouta wasn't hiding beneath it. He felt his body tense and almost lost control of his balance when the telephone on the desk started ringing. When was he this jumpy?

Who can it be? Midoriya thought to himself as he picked the horn up. "Hello?" Midoriya asked, for a moment nobody was answering it. He almost hung up thinking that someone had just called the wrong number when a voice began to speak. "Do you know me, Midoriya? do you know who I am?"

The voice sounded rough and hoarse but he could tell that it was his voice. Was it his brother? Did he have a brother? "Who are you? Where are my children?" He asked whoever was on the other side, the dry voice chuckled for a bit before answering. "Below us, Midoriya, far below us. They're drowning in the rot and the vile, inside the machine." His children were drowning, they were screaming for him to help them. "Where are they? How can I help? Please, you must tell me." He asked desperately to the other man.

"The machine is broken, flooded and breached. If you want to save the little ones, you must repair it." The voice explained to him. How was he supposed to repair it? He didn't know anything about machines, where did he need to start? "How do I do that?" The mansion began to shake again, a roar echoed through the foundation. From outside the door he heard some kind of crash. Did something break during the earthquake? "Before we can drain it, we must first set it to work. Seek the pumps behind the walls from there we shall move on to its power source, I shall see you then. Beware Midoriya, the beasts are loose." What beasts did the man talk about? Was there something to fear in this manor? "H-hello, what do you mean with beasts?" Midoriya once again asked but the man had already hung up. He didn't need to think about it now. Right now, his children were in danger.

He placed the horn down and went for the door. For now he shall follow the man's instruction, only he knows where his children are. The door didn't budge for some reason, he pushed with all his might but the damn thing didn't budge. He was stuck in this small room with no way out while his children were slowly drowning beneath his feet. Maybe the room had another exit? He searched through the room but found nothing, only papers and papers of payment transactions and contracts. He noticed slide marks near one of the guns on the wall. It seemed as if it had been moved frequently, enough for it leave scrath marks on the wall. He tilted the weapon upward and heard a click coming from behind the wall. The wall turned revealing a passage, it was thin with bearly any room to move. With a lighter that he had found in the desk, he entered the dark corridor to bring him to whatever hid behind the Midoriya family manor.


	4. Professor H.

**Musutafu, Japan, 19th of September, 2XX0.**

Once more a car arrived to the front door of the Midoriya manor, the heavy rainstorm clattered on the metal of the vehicle like bullets. An umbrella extended out of the passenger seat before the purple haired man got out from the vehicle. The window of the driver seat rolled down revealing Kendo Itsuka staring at him with a worried expression. "Are you sure about this Shinsou?" She asked him as he got his leather bag from his seat. "You know I can't refuse direct orders of the HPSC, I have to do this wether I want to or not." He closed the car door and began to walk towards the mansion.

Things have been getting out of hand lately, the sudden disappearance of almost the entirety of the top twenty heroes has left Japan and most of all Musutafu in complete disarray. The HPSC is on full damage control so their employees are spaced thin, why else would they ask a UA teacher to do something for them. They had sent him to do a report on the Midoriya household and most importantly Midoriya Izuku himself. He hadn't heard of Midoriya in months, the last time he saw him was during the suprise party his friends had set up for Midoriya. He personally didn't know Midoriya all that much, the rare conversations that he had with him, he mostly seemed as a bit anxious but kind person. Now he certainly went through some change, Midoriya had almost become an urban legend. Ranging from rumors of him doing some crazy lab experiments to him cannibalizing his victims. The citizens that lived close by to the manor and the factory had even begun using him to scare their children into behaving, he had turned into a true boogeyman. The locals had already given him and Kendo enough warnings to keep away from the manor but even if he wanted to, you can't ignore direct orders.

The HPSC had their eyes on Midoriya for a long time. His sudden career change from a respectable archaeologist to the CEO of the new meat processing plant in Musutafu had left them scratching their heads. Then the disappearances happened, a few of his friends had suddenly vanished over night. Ashido, Todoroki, Lida, Uraraka all of them were now gone. His entire class he had spent years with had all of a sudden disappeared. Their last contact was none other than Midoriya Izuku. Sadly, the only evidence they had found of that was from their neighbours in their shared apartement building. Their phone call history had been wiped among all other information that might have linked that claim. They had sent him to try to get anything out of the man in question and to make a psychological report on him. The HPSC didn't like any unknown variables and Midoriya was ticking them off on that front.

He too had a few questions for the man. His kids were two of his students, a promising duo but they needed some serious polish. Kouta and Eri were adopted by Midoriya when they were young, from the reports of their casses he could see why. They both certainly had a mixed history, loss of parental figures, kidnappings, hostage situations. If you met them personal you would not see this written on their faces, he could suspect Midoriya had a hand in their recovery. The problem is that he hasn't seen the two in months, the siblings suddenly didn't arrive anymore to school. They first thought that they were just sick but after an entire month, they were a bit worried. Any contact they tried to make with their guardian only ended in failure. Now, he had the perfect chance.

He knocked twice on the door and waited, he heard a shuffle coming from inside the house before the gigantic doors were opened. He had to catch his breath for a moment, Midoriya stood in front of him drilling a gaze through his skull. "Pleasure to meet you again, Shinsou. Do come in." He said, his voice felt off. It was human yet it was missing something, it was as if a statue tried to imitate human speech. "Thank you." Shinsou managed to regain his composure and stepped into the house. The hall was luxurious with portraits hanging high above him, beautiful furniture lined the walls and all of it was completely spotless. It reminded him of a British drama he had once watched, Ashido had for some reason forced him to watch it with her. He wouldn't mind it now, he really missed those times.

"I'll set up some tea for us. We'll talk in the living room." He followed Midoriya as the man led him through the mansion, he offered him a seat in the couch and went to the kitchen. Soon he came back with a silver serving plate, he placed it on the table and gave him his cup. "I haven't seen you in a while." Shinsou said as he took the drink and brought it to his lips. "Yes, i've been rather busy lately so I hadn't had much time to socialize." The man infront of him sat motionless on his seat, the only muscle that moved was his mouth.

"I have to be honest, you certainly look a bit worse for wear last time I had seen you." Shinsou remarked. Midoriya looked ghostly pale, his eyes were as if they had sunken right into his skull. He was scared of even giving him a handshake, last thing he needed was to find out that his hands felt like cold bone. "I must have caught something during my time Mexico. I'm sure it will pass soon, I hope for the better." The fated trip, he had read up on it. Midoriya was found under the rubble of a temple he was exploring and was quickly brought to the emergency room. From what the surgeons saw, they were certain that the man would be bedridden his entire life. They were certainly suprised when just in four days the man suddenly stood up from his bed and walked to the front desk to check himself out. After a few more examinations, he was sent off leaving an entire hospital staff stunned. He had a call with one of the doctors there and what he said sent him chills down his spine now. 'What walked out of there wasn't a man, it was a corpse brought to life.' That talk was now rubbing him in all the wrong places.

"I've read about it. What you went through certainly was something, I couldn't imagine me getting out of there alive. Yet here you are with a new factory, as if nothing ever happened." A small smile formed on the lips of Midoriya but it wasn't one out of happiness. "No need to celebrate me, I just did what any man would have done after that experience." He could tell that it was faked, a smile like that couldn't come out of this emotionless face. "If you don't mind me asking, Shinsou. Why are you precisely here?" Midoriya asked. Shinsou couldn't tell if the green haired was wary or suspicious, those eyes betrayed nothing. "I just wanted to visit a friend of mine and to give my condolences. I know you were close with Bakugou." Midoriya gave him another small smile. "Please Shinsou, we both know that isn't your reason for coming to vist me. I don't quite enjoy dancing around a subject."

"I came here to ask you some questions Midoriya." He placed the cup on his plate and crossed his arms. "Do you know anything of what happened to our friends." He tried to see any sign from Midoriya but how were you supposed to read him."They had spent their one week stay here and left for their homes. I do not know what happened afterwards, I'm sorry that I can't be of much help." Nothing disproved Midoriya's statement. no twitch, no wobble of the lips, nothing. "Fine, I would like to know personally of what happened to two of my students, Eri and Kouta."

For a moment it seemed like Midoriya had seized any movement in his body, it felt like time was frozen in front of him. "Are you alright?" He asked, it seemed the man quickly got out of his trance and resumed his stature. "I apologize for that, I was lost in thought for a moment. Yes, Eri and Kouta are doing quite well. They decided to get some more experience on the field so they're doing an internship with one of my acquaintances in France, I haven't had the time yet to send you their transfer documents. My apologies." Shinsou was now certain of one thing, everything that Midoriya just told him were lies. He'll get to the bottom of this. "I'm glad to hear that, the school was worried since their abscence hadn't been announced." Midoriya bowed to him from his seat. "I do apologize, I had not taken in account that it might be a nuisance for you." shinsou shook his head and took another sip of the tea. "It's quite alright."

"Is there anything else that needs to be adressed." Midoriya took the now empty cup and placed it on the plater. He took the filthy dishes and placed them on a seperate table in the room. "Yes, I've been also sent by the HPSC. I'm here for their annual inspection." Midoriya froze again and glanced at him from his back, if looks could kill. "I never heard of this annual inspection." His voice was now completely off, it felt like a chalk board was being scraped right next to his ear. "It's a new law they implemented, you know how they are. I hope it is no trouble?" That stone smile was once more shown to him. "No, not at all. Please, follow me. I will show my project that I have been working on." Midoriya took a lit candelabra from the table and led him through the manor. All Shinsou hoped for now is that he would see the morning light once more.

**Musutafu, Japan, 31st of December, 2XX0.**

Whatever picture he had of the manor was completely torn apart, the manor had already a veil of mystery over it but now that disguise was some what lifted. The maze he had entered through that secret opening, it left him stunned. Narrow corridors formed twisting paths, thick industrial pipes hung above his head. The walls were made out of wood and sandbags, something you would see more inside trenches. He couldn't imagine the mad man that had created this path, how else was he supposed to explain the hidden windows. He had found out that all those paintings he saw in the corridors and in the rooms were nothing more then a façade, they were painted over one-way mirrors with a perfect view of the halls of the mansion and the many rooms it held. After navigating some time through the labyrinth, he finally came upon a wooden door at the end of the corridor. The chamber wasn't very spacious but it didn't need that much room to send a shiver down his spine. On the walls hung different pencil drawn sketches of people, they looked more like monsters. a chair stood in the middle of the room right in front of the one-way mirror looking into one of the bathrooms. As much as that had creeped him out it didn't measure to the crimson stains that littered the floor. God, he hoped that that was spilled wine.

What purpose did this room even hold? Was it to spy on people? That would explain the questionable drawings. They had the form of humanoids but they were badly butchered, bulging muscle mass, objects lunged in their skin and physically distorted. The one element they all shared was that not one of them had a face, just a bandage wrapped head. They looked more like blueprints than anything. Who would even draw such grotesque drawings? A mad man, that's for sure. After his eyes were pulled from the drawings he noticed the metal door behind him, after some time pushing it he finally got the rusty thing to budge. He slowly opened the door and stumbled into the dark room. A large glass window spread across the right wall, it formed some sort of observation deck. It was too dark to see anything through it, the only lightsource that seemed to work was a sole light bulb that hung from the ceiling by a wire.

The sinlge thing that his vision allowed him to see were some kind of machines lining the room and a pump at the end ,with a large valve sticking out of it. He remembered what the voice had told him and went hastely to the metal mechanism. He slowly turned the large valve, the hissing steam escaping the pipes overwhelmed him. The manor shook once more and a loud metallic roar escaped, then the lights turned on. The room became well lit and the view from the window became visible, the only look he had on his face was that of pure shock. Beneath him was a system of intertwining pipes, like a spiderweb it was spread over the surface. It reminded him of nervous system of a human body, it seemed to work like one too. 

Pure disbelief was etched on his face, all of this was hidden right beneath the mansion. This giant of metal and steamworks that churned down below, it was probably what created the noise. Was this the great machine that the voice talked about? What was it's purpose? He couldn't even start wrapping his head around what it could possibly be. His children! The thought had him immediately back on his feet, he still needed to save them. The voice had said that there were multiple ones, he had to find the others. He ran out of the room not noticing the shadow that moved through the pipe works down below.

**Musutafu, Japan, 26th of May, 2XX0.**

"I can't believe he would do something like that!" Kouta screamed as he threw a pillow across his room. His sister sat on the hardwood floor in a corner, her head hidden in her arms with her knees protecting her body. "He promised that he would support us. Why did he back down now? Why now?" She kept repeating that mantra in her head. Their father had forbade them from going back to UA, and Kouta was absolutely livid. They had worked so hard to pass the enterance exam, they had worked so hard through the entire year and now their father had thrown their efforts in the trash. Kouta couldn't understand, dad had always supported them. He even gave them sometimes strategies to use to use during class and mock battles. Why was he now so against it? 

It wasn't a pretty conversation, their father had brought up the subject out of nowhere during dinner. He still couldn't get the look out of his head of his sister's face when he made the announcement, the despair was written all over it. They would be homeschooled from now on and weren't allowed to do anything remotely hero related. They were even grounded without an end date, forbidden from taking a step out of their home. To add salt to the wound, they couldn't even enter the western wing of the house, dad must have ordered it to be walled of from the rest of the house by now. He was furious when he heard all of this and began to shout at their dad to be reasonable. He knew that was the last thing he was supposed to do but did he care at that moment? No. 

Dad stared at him, he expected a stunned expression but nothing was visible. He just placed his cutlery on the table and spoke in a tone that he had never heard in his life. 'Don't bite the hand that is offering a bone, child. I'm doing this to protect you, it's for your own good. And I'll be damned if I ever let you pursue a fate that will lead to nothing but death. Now, eat your meal.' He said, the cold glare that dad send him was utterly suffocating. Sister's right, this isn't their dad.

"I won't accept it." He finally said out loud, his sister looked up at him with tear-stained eyes. "W-what do you mean?" She spoke out with a hoarse voice. "I mean that we are going to get our dad back." She gave him a questioning look, she had already stopped crying and was wiping her eyes with the sleeve of her hoodie. "What are you talking about?" She asked. "You were right, that isn't dad. Something changed him, it must've happened while he was gone." He sounded like a lunatic but in that moment he would take any kind of explaination. It seemed his sister wanted the same. "And how are we going to save him? If we aks someone for help, they wouldn't believe us."

A smirk slowly crept on his face. "Well dad always said that the job of a hero was to save people." A burning determination was coarsing through him. Dad wasn't being himself and they didn't know why. They had to first find out what changed him before they could try to save him. Like Shinsou-sensei had taught them, you must always find the root of the problem before you could solve it. They were going to fix this and get their father back, he promised it. He offered a hand to his sister and pulled her up. "So lets be heroes."


	5. The foulness.

**Musutafu, Japan, 28th of May, 2XX0.**

Her father hasn't been doing better since that day, she would even say he's doing worse. He barely ate anything, she doesn't know for certain but she hasn't seen him during any of their family dinners. He says he's busy with something and just lets Ishimoto cook for them. Well, Ishimoto used to cook for them but a few days ago dad had fired him for some reason. They only found out a day later but by then the man had already left with the other servants. Now, they were all alone in the house. They still weren't allowed to go to school, they mostly spend their days trying to catch up with whatever teaching material their friends had sent them or they were able to get their hands on. They haven't gotten any closer to finding out what was going on with their dad, he seems to just disappear in his office or spends his time in western wing of the mansion. There was not even any way to get close to him, if he spotted them walking in the halls they were immediately send back to their rooms.

She grunted while looking at her homework, everything was so frustrating right now. Her gaze finally fell on the alarm in her room, it was already midnight. Eri closed her math book and started to put on her pajama's, ready to call it a night. Before she could even get into her bed she heard a grunt coming from outside, alongside the sound of glass breaking. She jumped from her bed and crept slowly to her door, opening it by a creak she peered into the hallway. There stood dad with his fist profusely bleeding and the window smashed in a million pieces. She felt her instinct rising to go help him with the injury but she managed to subdue it when she saw her father's reaction. Midoriya just looked at his fist unblinkingly before letting out a long sigh and taking a cloth from his coat pocket and bandaging his hand before leaving in a hurry.

Before Eri could even register she was already following him, hiding behind the wooden furniture in the hallway. After some time trailing behind him, they finally came to the wall that was separating the western wing from the entire house. She quickly hid behind the corner when her dad suddenly turned around, luckily he hadn't seen her and his attention went back to the wall. She saw her father press on one of the stone bricks revealing it to be a button that opened a path where the wall once was. She couldn't believe it, when had dad the time to build this? She didn't have any moment to speculate though, her dad went inside and the mechanism began to close behind him. She slinked through just before the wall closed in front of her.

The hall was completely dark, it seemed dad had sealed all the windows too. He took a candelabra sitting on one of the tables and lit it with a lighter that she remembered grandfather had given to him. She once more sneaked closely behind Midoriya using the darkness to her advantage. When they came upon a metal door, Midoriya got out a keychain with a forest of keys and opened it. She had to squint her eyes a bit when the harsh white light came out of the room, when she became accustomed to the light she could see the inside of the room. It looked completely out of place, the white walls, ceiling and floor along with the sterile smell reminded her more of the hospital. She had to internally wince a bit, she hated hospitals. She stuffed her fear deep in her gut and followed her father inside. 

She had to figure out swiftly where to find a place to hide or else her father would probably find her. Seeing no other option she hid beneath one of the desk, hoping that her father wouldn't be observant enough to notice her. On the tables, lined against the walls, laid books and papers scattered as if a tornado had passed through. Her dad was now scribbling something on a whiteboard that stood in the middle of the room. She tried to read what he was writing but they just looked like the notes of a mad man, different subjects ranging from some political events, all connected with arrows. Midoriya stood in front of it with a pen on his lip muttering nonsense to himself. She felt pity for him, something was eating up inside of him and now it even began to turn him crazy. How did he get to this?

All of sudden her father stopped moving as if his breath had been sucked out of him before he erupted in chuckles. For a moment she expected it to sound like something that villains would make in one of those hero films but to her surprise his laugh sounded more human as if someone told him a joke from his past. "God, what am I doing?" He said in between his chuckles, he dropped the pen on the ground and stared at the whiteboard. "I can't do anything, this is just impossible. ** _You're weak minded, you have to find something_**. What point is there? This task is far beyond me."

For a moment she heard her dad's voice, she felt happy to hear it once more but his voice sounded dejected. Then as soon as it came it disappeared replaced with another voice, she had to look around thinking there was someone else in the room. No, it was her dad again but now it sounded like the voice she had heard this past days. Cold and empty, with no hint of any emotion. " ** _You know the price of failure, what will happen when you don't succeed. The pain that will come with it. Do you want that to happen?_** " It seemed whatever her dad was talking to, to himself, was snarling at him with anger. Her father tried do desperately explain himself. "Yes, yes I do but what you are asking is impossible. To change human nature, it can't be done. **_Should I show you once more? Remind you of what task you have set on your shoulders?_** No!" He shot a glare towards something at the far end of the room which she couldn't see from her position. "Please...no more." Her dad whimpered, she couldn't take it anymore, she just wanted to give her dad a hug and tell him that everything will be fine and that they will figure it out together.

"I understand, I understand. I'll try for the sake of them, I will try." He sat down in front of one of the tables with his back turned to her, his head placed in his hands. She debated approaching him but she didn't know who she would be talking to. She decided to just let it be and leave her father alone, they'll figure out how to help him later. She silently emerged from her hiding spot and crept back all the way to the secret entrance, opening it and closing it when she went through. She immediately went to her brother's room to tell him everything that she had heard, now she knew there was a way to get him back. Midoriya still sat in the room staring at the round object in front of him, he sighed once more and stood up. As he passed one of the desks while walking towards the exit he noticed something. A strand of silver hair lying beneath it. He picked it up and looked at it intently, before a twisted smile crept on his face. "Noisy brats, who don't listen to their father, should be disciplined."

**Musutafu, Japan, 31st of December, 2XX0.**

He couldn't believe it when he finally found the exit from this godforsaken labyrinth of pipes and tunnels. It felt like he was stuck in there for hours, he didn't even know what time it was. On his way to the exit he managed to find another pump, revealing to him more steam works that hid beneath the mansion. How big was this thing even? More importantly, what was this thing? It couldn't be the heating system, this couldn't be normal. But what was normal? He didn't remember if he ever visited a house before, the only one he was ever in was this one. If he didn't even know what a house was supposed to look like, how could he pass judgement on this one? It would be unfair.

He had to slap himself out of these thoughts, it seemed he had a bad habit of spacing out. He exited through the fake wall and found himself in one of the bathrooms of the manor, the bathtub stood behind him where the exit he had come through once was. The mansion was becoming more and more confusing. Why would anyone need a secret entrance in the bathroom? He was pretty sure he wouldn't want to meet with the man that came up with it. He got out of the bathroom and arrived once more in one of the many halls he had become acquainted with. 

He wandered the manor once more trying to find any clue that might lead him to the next pump he had to activate. Rounding a corner he came to sight that send him in a full panic, it was the same hall where he had entered into the study room. Now, it was completely destroyed. The ceiling had seemed to cave in and rubble was now blocking the front door of the room, this would explain why he couldn't exit out of it the first time. Did the earthquake cause this? His logical mind would have jumped to that conclusion but it was quickly shattered when he saw the other detail. Leading from the rubble was a trail of blood, scorch marks traced the floor and walls of the corridor. The most disturbing was the big hole in the left side of the wall that was overlooking what seemed to be the gardens down below. He slowly made his way to the damaged wall and looked out of it, it was still dark outside and it had begun to rain. The garden looked sickly, there were no flowers insight and the trees and bushes seemed to be on their last legs. In the middle stood an old withered willow tree, its branches like bone hands grasping at the air.

Out of nowhere the house began to shake once more, the whale sound he had heard last time was now louder. Even when the shaking had finally ended, his fast heart that was beating like a drum didn't. He was sure that that was the monster the voice had warned him about. What else would make such an animalistic sound? He was in an abandoned house filled with monsters while his children were almost drowning beneath him. How did he get into this? What did he do to deserve this? All he wanted was to see the smiling faces of his children once more, to hold them in his hands. He couldn't remember how they looked like, only their names. Eri and Kouta, how he loved to hear those words.

"Quickly dad before he finds you!" Kouta's voice ushered him to follow. He didn't care if they were nothing more than phantoms that he was creating in his insanity and desperation, they hadn't led him astray yet and he wasn't going to doubt them anytime soon. "In here dad, we found something." Eri's voice sounded behind the closed door, he opened it and went inside. It seemed to be some kind of trophy room, antique war medals were framed on the wall alongside old medieval and samurai armor behind glass cases. One of these cases caught his eye, it seemed to be the uniform of a Spanish conquistador. What peaked his interests more were the scratch marks on the floor next to the side of the case, he pushed and soon to his delight it moved revealing another secret entrance behind it.

The moment he walked into the giant room, he was immediately hit with the scent of dried blood. He flickered on his lighter and made his way to the next observation room, the floor was covered in crimson. He could feel how he was slowly suffocating from the scene. He slowly walked over to the pump at the end of the room making sure not to step into any of the puddles of blood. He turned the wheel and the lights flickered on, another metallic roar spread through the entire house. This is time it was louder than ever, he felt his ears wince in a pain at the horrible shriek. When he opened his eyes, they widened in disbelief.

The machinery below started working, pumping steam and smoke from its many pipes. Gears turned and creaked, iron pumps started pumping whatever sickening liquid he saw. The conveyer belts started too, letting a river of red flow through it, bits of gut and meat swam in the dark red current. He got nauseous just from the sight of it, he could only wonder how many people were swimming in there. Why would anyone create this? He bumped against something, his attention was quickly drawn to his right where what seemed to be a dispenser was installed in the wall facing towards the conveyer belt down below. In front of it lied a brown sack with blood stains all over it. He knew his hands were shaking but he couldn't stop them. He slowly inched towards it and untied the knot holding the sack closed.

Never in his life did he feel such an immense relief, the sack was filled with only a dead pig's carcass. He'd probably scream bloody murder another time but right now too much relief was washing over him for him to scream. Of course, in his fevered mind he thought the blood was from human beings. Silly him, he always overthought everything didn't he. He still wondered why there was this river of animal bits flowing through the house, maybe there was a slaughter house nearby. Then why would they pump the blood through the mansion. Why did they have so much blood in the first place?

Out of nowhere, the lights turned off. All the machinery seized to function and everything turned silent, if a needle dropped it would probably make enough noise for everyone to hear. He flickered his lighter back on and started to try and illuminate the pipes system, it didn’t look like something was broken. He almost dropped it into the abyss below when the whale sound came back, it sounded like it was singing. He held his breathing seize as heavy footsteps walked above him, the monster was calling out to him.

**Musutafu, UA Hero Agency, Japan, 13th of July, 2XX0.**

"Aaaand. I. Am. Done!" Kaminari said while doing a fist pump of victory. Bakugou rolled his eyes on his co-worker's antics. "Man, we hadn't been so overworked in a long while." Kaminari exclaimed, popping his shoulder to relieve the tension in his muscles from writing so much. This paperwork came almost from nowhere, how did it get so big? "Yeah, all I want to do now is to just come home and relax for four days straight." Sero already placed his head in his arms to take a nap but the sudden slap against the back of his head got him swiftly to full attention. "You can do that once you are home!" Iida in his bossy manner ordered him, Sero gave a mock salute and stood up to grab his stuff.

"Hey Bakugou, you almost finished with your pile? Me and Jirou are planning to go out drinking. By the way, do any of you guys want to come with us?" Mina asked, Bakugou let out a huff. Of course the idiots would immediately get drunk after a long day, and guess who'll need to drive them home. Him, of course. "Fuck yeah, we do! We haven't drank anything together for so long." Kaminari shouted enthusiastically. "Awesome, I already convinced all the others. This is going to be so much fun!" Mina and the others joined together and cheered for the fun times ahead, Bakugou was already getting a headache just from being in the room. Iida seemed to share his opinion when he shook his head in dismay.

Why did he agree to work with them was a mystery he still needed to solve. After the amount of shit that they went through as students they decided to stick close for a little longer, and no he won't admit that he grew close to them. So with Momo's and Iida's money, they managed to rent a whole building and made it their agency. As a kind of 'thank you' they named it after their high school, it's the least they could do in return. Midoriya always teased him that the class had become his second family, in his opnion the nerd shouldn't talk that much. He was also part of the gang. Now, he was seriously rethinking his life choices as he stared at the group in front of him dancing.

Luckily, they all quiet down when Kirishima entered the room. "Uhm, guys! We kinda have a problem." He said as he rubbed the back of his head while holding a paper sheet in his hand. "What? Some villain going around causing trouble, nothing we can't handle." Mina said while shrugging, Kirishima shook his head. "No, our apartments got flooded." Well, that was a surprise for all of them. "What ta hell! What do you mean it got flooded?!" Bakugou abruptly stood up from his desk, this day was beginning to get shittier and shittier.

"The entire lower floor got flooded, they're doing checkups on the foundation right now. They had to evacuate everyone inside it so nobody is entering it anytime soon. They said it'll probably take them a whole week to repair all the damage." Kirishima explained, they all lived in a shared apartment building build for them by Midoriya. It was a graduation gift from him after he heard that they were starting an agency together. Don't ask him how the nerd payed for it, if he didn't know him for his entire childhood he would probably chalk it up to drug trafficking.

"Ugh, we'll have to stay at some crappy hotel." Mina said annoyed, she really didn't want to spend a week in a 3-star inn. "That won't be an option, its tourist season so almost every hotel is jammed packed. We'll have to find another place." Kirishima was already thinking on how they can fix the problem. Luckily, Kaminari was quick to give a solution. "Why don't we stay at Midoriya's place, it's big enough for all of us and we stayed there before. He'll be happy to offer us a few rooms if we tell him our situation." Everybody became a bit quieter.

"Uh...Kaminari, you do know what day it is today?" Kirishima hesitantly asked him, Kaminari cocked his head to the side. "It's the 13th of July, what's so special about today?" The group was surprised to hear at how easily he had forgotten it.

"It's the anniversary of I-island terrorist attack, you dumbass." Bakugou let out a huff, normally he would shout at him but not about this. "Ow...sorry, I forgot." Kaminari quickly apologized, sometimes he hated his forgetful brain. It had been a few years ago since it happened, the I-island research facility was attacked by the league of villains. After a long battle they managed to drive them out and capture some of their most important personnel including their leader. But they decided that they will bring down the island with them. On that day all of the inhabitants of the island died at the bottom of the sea, they were able to rescue a few of them but they couldn't save everyone. Like Melissa Shield, Midoriya's girlfriend. He had been seeing her for a few years before that, ever since they had met for the first time during their trip to the place.

They quickly bonded over heroes and their love for inventions and history, it was like they were made for each other. Melissa always helped to calm down the overly anxious Midoriya while he cheered her on in her work giving her a boost of determination. They completed each other and helped both of them to grow in their own way. She even got along great with Eri and Kouta. They soon started calling her mom, much to Midoriya's embarrassment. Bakugou had heard that they were planning to get married but those plans were lost in the cold Atlantic waters. Midoriya took the news not very well, he locked himself up in his study barely coming out for anything. Uraraka had to take care of the two brats during that time.

He still remembered the sight that he had walked upon. Midoriya laid unconcious on the ground, his snoring beinf the only sign thay he was alive. Bottles of whiskey and other strong alcoholic beverages piled up everywhere around him, all he felt was pity for the man. After that wake up call, Midoriya slowly got a little better. He stopped drinking and began to seek out therapy. After a few months he was back on his feet but since then on this day, he would always lock himself up and silently mourn in his study.

"...maybe it would be best if we still asked him." Shouto hesitantly said as he entered the room, he must have heard the conversation at the door. "You know how midoriya is right now. It's best we just leave him alone, we'll ask someplace else." Mina sighed, she really didn't want to bother him. Everyone needed some alone time. "No, Half'n'half's right. The nerd could use some company." Bakugou already went for his phone and started typing a message. "Wow, that's your first time agreeing with me." Shouto bluntly said, Mina and Kaminari couldn't help but snicker a bit. 

"Shut the fuck up!" Bakugou instantly got irritated but he swiftly calmed down when he heard his phone buzz. "So, what did he say?" Kirishima asked with a bit of curiosity, the reply was rather quick. "The shitty nerd said its fine, he'll be waiting for us in an hour at the mansion."


End file.
